The present disclosure relates generally to a communication architecture that enables devices in an industrial automation system to share information with each other and thus perform their respective operations more efficiently. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for electronically tracking a status of industrial equipment and assisting in placing the industrial equipment offline.